Be Careful What You Wish For
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Josh Stein [an original character] wishes he could become a mythical nine-tailed Kitsune. However he doesn't expect his wish to actually be granted... but it is, on the day after he moves to Dakota. (This story is not related to "Static Josh").


Chapter 1:

Josh Stein had just finished unpacking the last box of his personal stuff. He and his Dad had just moved to Dakota yesterday after his Dad got offered a lucrative job at a local software company. Both of them had heard rumors about the city being full of super powered teenagers, but wanted to move there despite that. Josh smelled cooking meat and figured his Dad must be making dinner. As he came downstairs he saw two hamburgers on plates at the kitchen table. Josh sat down at the table and waited for his Dad to bring milk and join him. They were the only ones eating since Josh's mother had died giving birth to him. Josh noticed his Dad coming over with a box wrapped in wrapping paper and wondered what the occasion was. His Dad gave him the box and said, "This is for your good grades last semester, feel free to open it." Josh opened the box and inside was a red gemstone set in ornate black metal. His dad added, "The shop owner who sold it to me called it the Amulet of Hades. It's supposed to grant any wish, but I think the shopkeeper was just pulling my leg." Josh replied, "Thanks Dad." "Keep up the good word at Dakota Union High tomorrow" his Dad said with a smile. Later that night Josh read a fanfiction involving mythical Kitsunes. As he got ready for bed, he thought to himself "I wish I could be a nine-tailed Kitsune... now that would be awesome". As he fell asleep his eyes were closed so he didn't see the amulet faintly glow before fading away into nothingness.

Josh started to wake up slowly. Years of getting up early for school had made him wake up a few minutes before his alarm. The ceiling seemed very easy to see, so Joshed worried he'd overslept until he turned his head and saw his alarm clock said 6:15. As he turned his head he felt the pillow rub against some facial hair, "Weird" he thought, "I thought I shaved yesterday". He brought a hand up to his face and felt where the hair was, except for the fact that it wasn't hair. It didn't feel like hair. It had to be fur given how soft it was. He felt the rest of his face and noticed it also had fur and was the wrong shape. Josh was starting to worry so he rolled out of bed. As he did he felt something strange, like he had extra appendages or something. He walked over to the light switch and turned on the light. After doing so he saw his reflection in the window and his mouth dropped open. Staring back at him was a nine-tailed kitsune looking thoroughly surprised, ears up and tails standing tense. Josh moved his arm and his reflection did too. Then he looked down at himself and saw that his reflection was accurate. He brought a hand back and touched one of his tails. He could feel his hand on it. Then he tried to swish his tails and they obeyed every command he gave them, just like his arms or legs would. "This is too weird". He said aloud and noted that his voice sounded deeper than it did before. He heard his Dad's voice from the other room: "Bye Josh, good luck at school" followed by the sound of a door closing. Josh noted that he could hear the door very clearly despite not being in the same room. He immediately started worrying about school. It wasn't like he could tell the teachers that he was doing a cosplay. Then he remembered something he'd read about Kitsunes on the internet: they could disguise themselves as humans. He thought of what he looked like until this morning and willed himself to take that form. After a brief glow he looked and felt like his old self. However he knew this wasn't what he really looked like, not anymore. "That was close" he said to himself, and realized that his voice was also disguised as he wished it to be. Josh quickly got ready for school since he didn't want to add school issues to his troubles.

Later that day at school, Josh had just finished math class and was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. He'd only partly been able to focus on the schoolwork after what had happened that morning. He got some food and was looking for a vacant table to eat at, though there didn't seem to be one. He saw a friendly looking dark skinned black haired teen taking to a light skinned teen with glasses and decided to go sit with them. "Hi, is it ok if I sit here?" he asked politely. "Sure" The white teen replied. Josh started to sit down when the white haired teen's watch started making an alarm noise. "Riche, that's the third time today." The dark haired teen scolded. "Sorry, the alarm must be broken." Richie said sheepishly and pressed a button that turned off the alarm. Josh continued to sit down despite the awkward moment. He held out a hand to shake and said "I'm Josh" The dark haired teen shook his hand and said, "I'm Virgil" Richie shook Josh's hand and said, "I'm Riche. Sorry about the alarm, I'm still working on it." Josh then thought of a question to ask now that he'd met some locals. "I've heard this town is full of super powered people. Is that just a rumor to keep the tourists away?" Virgil and Riche gave him looks that said "What planet are you from again?" so Josh added, "I-I just moved in yesterday." Virgil looked happier and started to explain, "There was an incident a while ago people call the big bang. It gave superpowers to a lot of people, including our hero Static." Richie continued as if he was narrating a dramatic story, "After many fierce battles, Static was joined by his trusty sidekick Gear. They kick butt and protect us to this day." Josh took all this in and then said, "I wonder if I'll ever get to meet them."

Later that day Josh was walking home from school. A few minutes earlier he'd seem news reports that Static and Gear were fighting a fire elsewhere in the city. He'd just passed an alley when he heard fast footsteps. Josh turned and saw a girl who looked about five or six running into the alley he'd just passed. Three thuggish looking men were running after her and one pulled out a knife as he went past. Josh wondered what the quickest way to get help was, since he didn't have a phone with him. Then another thought hit him like a lead brick: "You're a nine-tailed kitsune. What are you even thinking about getting help for?" After making sure no one was watching, Josh changed back into his true form and moved into the alley.

Kendra was afraid. Earlier she'd been playing in the park and had run off out of sight of her mother. She was about to go back when three men approached her. One of them rudely asked her to come with them. Naturally she'd gotten scared and ran. The men chased her all the way out of the park and into an alley. One of them brandished a knife and said menacingly "Your coming with us". She was about to scream when a deep voice emanated from behind the 3 men, "Leave her alone... or continue at your own risk." A strange fox like creature walked into the alley. It had a fox's head and body, but stood on its hind legs. Its nine tails were standing on end. The three men turned and looked at the new arrival. The one with the knife said, "Tear that freak apart!" and in response his two lackeys charged forward. However the fox was faster and more agile then he looked. He punched one man in the gut and then threw him across the alley while tripping another with his tails. The knife wielding thug charged in but before he could land a hit with the knife he was blasted back by an unseen force. Kendra felt a slight breeze a moment later. All three thugs were now struggling to get up. The fox leapt over the thugs and landed with his back to her. "This is your last warning" the fox said, as he spoke he held out his hand and a fireball formed in it. "Leave her ALONE". Upon seeing the fire all three thugs picked themselves up and ran out of the alley with looks of fear on their faces.

Josh let the fireball in his hand dissipate before turning to the girl he'd just saved. She was looking at him with a an expression of awe. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Y-Yes" the girl replied. "I'm glad" Josh said warmly. He shifted his position slightly as he wondered what to do next. A girl that age should have a parent or other adult nearby, so why was she alone? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm touch one of his tails. He turned his head to see the girl had put her hand on one of them. "You're so soft." she said with a smile. Josh blushed slightly under his fur before saying, "I should get you back to your parents, they're probably worried about you." The girl replied, "Mommy is in the park, but my feet hurt from running." Josh thought of a solution and said, "How about I fly you back?" The girl's expression changed to one of excitement and she said, "You can fly?" Josh replied, "Yes, it's part of my power over wind." He picked up the girl and with a gust of wind they were off. The happy expression on the child's face as they soared towards Dakota park made the whole endeavor even more worthwhile. Josh landed in a more private area of the park after locating the girl's mother and said, "I don't want anyone else to see me so I'll leave you off here." as he set the girl down on the grass before taking off again. "Bye Foxy!" the girl said happily as he flew away. As he continued home, Josh reflected on the day's events. Though he'd been worried by his new form, it had allowed him to save a child from harm. He was now a hero.


End file.
